In general, when customers have questions or issues regarding a product, the customers will call the customer service hotline for assistance. At certain times, a customer service center may experience an influx of callers that exceeds the number of human representatives to handle such calls. In such a scenario, the users are placed in a call queue and provided with only generic messages common to all users, such as, “The current wait time is X to speak to a representative.”